


【德哈】撒狗粮大作战

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: Lofter ID：祎浔





	【德哈】撒狗粮大作战

哈利万万没有想到，毕业前的分手潮，会波及到他一个无辜的单身狗身上。

战争中的爱情总是显得难能可贵，可一旦战争结束，原本爱的死去活来的爱侣们，就纷纷回到了现实，包括他那原本对着食死徒念个咒都要先打个嘣儿的两位老友们。

哈利抱着猩红色的抱枕坐在格兰芬多休息室里的沙发上，一脸生无可恋。他的两位损友情意绵绵的时候天天在他面前秀恩爱，完全不顾他身为单身狗那点所剩无几的尊严。而现在吵起架来，竟然还是拿他来当垃圾桶。

梅林，人性呢！

罗恩完全顾不上好友心中的悲愤，在哈利耳边抱怨了一整天都看不到结束的迹象。

“你说她平时强势我都让她，可凭什么毕业后我做什么她还要干涉？我想去当傲罗她说我坚持不了，我说想去旅行她又觉得我会错过工作机会……”

“这句话你今天已经说了十八遍了，伙计。”

“我不就那时候跑走了几天，回来后我也跟你们道歉了，对吧，哥们儿？”

“我不要当你哥们儿了。”

“虽然以前我犯了错，那不代表现在她可以动不动就拿出来说一次……”

“那你跟她分手。”

“你怎么能这样呢！我要跟她分手的话，她能对我念三十遍阿瓦达索命！我这辈子都……”

“那你们就和好。”

“但她那种性格，谁能忍受得了？我觉得我都快被她逼……”

“啊！”

哈利突然大叫一声，吓得罗恩噤住声瞪着他。

“我听到麦格校长叫我！”

“什么？”罗恩左顾右看，一脸茫然。

“我先走了！”

哈利跳下沙发，抓起魔杖撒腿就跑。

只是在这个阳光明媚的夏季，霍格沃茨里就连走廊上都有吵架的情侣。女孩眼红跺脚转身就跑一气呵成，看得哈利一愣一愣的，没比傻站在那里手足无措的男孩好上多少。

最后无处可去，他只好爬上因为目前还没有情侣有力气一边吵架一边爬楼梯所以无人问津的天文塔。可是没想到推门一看，就连这里也早已被人占领。

“哟，马尔福。”

哈利三步两步走到坐在墙边的德拉科面前，打算一股脑的把自己的怨气发泄到老对头身上：“在这里想念你亲爱的爹地妈咪吗？”

“闭嘴，疤头。”马尔福不像以往那般勃然大怒，而是慵懒地靠在墙边，手里抓着一盒比比怪味豆，对哈利爱理不理。他丢了一颗糖豆到嘴里：“我听了一天的吵架，今天休战。”

“嗯？”哈利惊奇地看着德拉科，一屁股坐到他身边，“我也一样。”

他冲德拉科伸出手摆了摆。

“怎么了？”德拉科不明所以地盯着他。

“糖。”哈利咧嘴一笑，“休战的条件。”

也许是因为此时耳根清净更重要，德拉科二话不说就抓了一把怪味豆给他：“你那边是谁吵架？”

“还能有谁？”哈利丢了一颗糖豆到嘴里，橘子味的，他像猫咪一样满足地眯起了双眼：“格兰芬多著名情侣档，因为毕业后的就业问题吵得不可开交。”

“工作？”德拉科挑起眉，“红发韦斯莱们确实要担心工作问题……”

哈利丢过去一个眼刀，德拉科立刻举起双手，顺便往哈利嘴里丢了一颗绿色的怪味豆，堵住他正准备开骂的嘴。

“我错了，今天不吵架。”德拉科难得一副求饶的样子，“放过我吧。”

“唔……感觉像是鼻涕味。”哈利呸地吐出糖豆，又赶紧重新吃了一颗压住嘴里的怪味，“你那边呢？”

“布雷斯和潘西，为了明年结婚是去瑞典的雪山还是去迪拜的沙漠打得不可开交。”

而作为夹在中间的共同好友德拉科·马尔福，则在经受过两个人轮番抱怨二十分钟后就及时开溜了。

“斯莱特林的豪门爱侣啊……”哈利托着下巴感叹道，“好生气，可作为一介单身狗，我连报复回去的机会都没有。”

德拉科沉默半响，突然望着前方，轻声地说：“要不……我们合作一次？”

“合作？”哈利疑惑地转头看他。

“我们假装情侣，塞他们一嘴狗粮，然后再分手，对着他们抱怨三天三夜烦死他们。”

“噗——！！！”哈利大惊失色，被嘴里的糖豆呛得说不出话来：“这什么……咳！咳！……什么鬼主意！”

他一跃而起，握着最后三粒比比怪味豆撒腿就跑。

虽说大战之后，因为各种缘由因故，哈利和德拉科不如过去那般敌视对方，偶尔甚至还能和平相处。可就算如此，他们也没好到能假扮情侣的地步。

情侣？哈利捂着受惊的小心脏，他和马尔福成为一对情侣？

这事情听起来比伏地魔复活还要让人惊悚……呸呸呸，不了不了，伏地魔可千万不要复活，他连吵架都听得想给自己念一个阿瓦达，实在没有更多精力再经历一次战争了。

这么想想，和马尔福假扮情侣似乎也不是完全不能接受？

哈利连忙疯狂摇头，把脑袋里奇奇怪怪的念头全部甩出去。等他清醒之后，才发现自己走到了图书馆门口。

总不会有人在图书馆里吵架吧？

哈利立刻迈入图书馆，可进去了才发现，图书馆里没有吵架的情侣，但有他最好的朋友之一——赫敏·格兰杰。

“他怎么跟你说我的？”赫敏一把推开自己面前厚重的课本，眯起眼睛靠在哈利脑袋边上跟他小声嘀咕。

“呃……”

“是不是说我霸道？”

“没……”

“是不是说我不讲理？”

“其……”

“你说话啊，难道你也觉得他说得对？”

“不……”哈利心想，我哪有机会说话？

“我就知道你们男生讨厌我，你们眼里就只有拉文德·布朗那种只会嘤嘤嘤哭的女生……”

“……啊！”哈利突然猛地从椅子上站起来，引得图书馆里的寥寥数人全部用责怪地眼光看他。“我还有魁地奇训练！”

“魁地奇？你不是早就选出新队长了吗？”赫敏莫名其妙。

哈利来不及找理由，就一边向周围的人摆手道歉，一边冲出图书馆。他穿过走廊，路过三对正红着眼睛执手相问的小情侣，再爬上高高的天文塔。

幸亏马尔福还坐在那里。

“太好了，你还在。”哈利气喘吁吁地冲过去抓住德拉科的手，泪眼汪汪地喊道：“让我们合作吧！只要能报复回去，我甚至可以跟你结婚！”

撒狗粮怎么撒？

对于两个魔法师来说，这比念魔咒还难。

哈利扶了扶脸上的眼镜，说：“你可别看我，我要是会这些浪漫的东西，也不至于单身到现在。”

“也许……我们应该先约会试试。”德拉科手指抚摸着下巴，想了半天后说：“先体验一下恋爱的感觉，说不定就知道要如何秀恩爱。”

哈利虽然觉得有什么不对劲，但这话听起来十分有道理，便立刻点头答应。

于是在下一次周末的霍格莫德村之行的时候，因和女友冷战而郁郁寡欢，完全不想踏出寝室一步的罗恩·韦斯莱，目瞪口呆地看见好友稀罕地盛装打扮起来。

“你……你这是要约会？”罗恩从床上骨碌爬起来。

哈利刚要下意识摇头，就突然反应过来。他改而对着罗恩咧嘴一笑，用力地点头。

“和谁？”

“你猜。”哈利抚平自己衬衫的领口，悠然自得地踏出寝室，故意给罗恩留一个悬念。

罗恩咬牙合计，最终还是好奇心战胜懒惰，连忙爬起来换衣服，跟在好友身后去一探究竟。

然后罗恩·韦斯莱就惊呆在学校门口。

和罗恩一样受到惊吓的还有周围全体准备出发向霍格莫德村的学生们——包括哈利·波特。

原因无他，只因德拉科·马尔福盛装打扮地站在门外。他一身名贵的休闲黑西装，细长的黑色长裤衬托出他的双腿更加笔直。耀眼的金发久违地梳向脑后，露出他标志性的上挑眼尾，看起来深邃而诱人。自从战后德拉科在校园里愈发低调之后，大家几乎都快忘了这位斯莱特林的英俊少爷，往日到底有多帅气淋漓。

但除此之外，让所有男男女女都最为震惊的，是他手里那一大束夸张的红玫瑰。

“什么？！马尔福什么时候谈恋爱了？！”女孩们立刻纷纷讨论起来。

哈利吓得后退三步想要逃跑，可德拉科一眼就看见他，举着巨大的玫瑰花束向他走来。所有人的视线跟着德拉科的脚步向哈利靠近，最后在德拉科停下步伐的瞬间尖叫起来。

而德拉科却像是完全听不到身后的喧哗，他风度翩翩地站在哈利面前，温柔地微笑：“亲爱的，这束玫瑰送给你，你喜欢吗？”

“太夸张了吧？”哈利瞪着眼前的帅哥小声说道，“你在演电影吗？”

德拉科俯身到哈利的耳边，又引起周围的女生一声惊呼：“不是要秀恩爱吗？”

“可这也……”哈利低头看看被塞到自己怀里的玫瑰花，为难地开口：“难道我今天要抱着这一大束花走一天吗？”

“噢不……”德拉科站直身体，举起手：“还有一个小惊喜。”

他突然打了一个响指，玫瑰花束嘭地一声，轻盈地从哈利怀中犹如棉花糖一般炸开。芬芳的花香扑面而去，红色的花瓣散开到空中，然后犹如雨滴一般，伴随着浓郁的玫瑰花香飘落下来。

德拉科站在艳丽的花瓣中，一手背在身后，一手伸向哈利，等待哈利的手掌。他灰色的眼眸在红色的花瓣雨中犹如璀璨的光：“喜欢吗？”

“这也……”

太骚了，哈利在心里说道。秀什么都秀不过马尔福，就连此时他想嘲讽两句，话含在嘴边似乎都不好意思说出来。毕竟从某种意义上来讲，这是马尔福为他特地准备的浪漫。自己要是大煞风景，似乎很不合时宜。

“走吧，赶紧出发吧。”哈利低头牵上德拉科的手，抱住他的胳膊赶紧把他拉离此地。

哈利的耳根憋得通红。

开头就震撼全场的约会，后续必然不会让人失望。德拉科把霍格莫德村逛成了浪漫之都，中午在草地上吃两人野餐，午后阳光把人晒得懒洋洋的，让哈利不小心在德拉科的肩膀上打了一个盹。醒来后来不及思考就被德拉科带到蜂蜜公爵的糖果店里，哈利东看看西望望，心想买一点糖果带回霍格沃茨慢慢吃。可他还没转头，就听到身后德拉科的声音：“这些都包起来。”

“什么？”哈利倏地转头，就见到德拉科对着店员把自己刚刚看过的糖果都给指了一遍。他连忙扑上去压住德拉科的手，目瞪口呆地盯着他：“你在干什么？”

“第一次约会的纪念礼物。”德拉科宠溺地笑起来，伸手摸摸哈利的头。

哈利捂着嘴压低嗓音贴着他的耳边：“朋友，这是假约会！”

德拉科没有接话，而是就着两人的姿势用嘴唇蹭过哈利的额头，远远看去就像一个轻盈的吻。

“你看看那边的女孩。”德拉科趁哈利还没回过神，低头在他耳边说着。

哈利用余光看过去，一个拉文克劳的棕发女孩远远望来，一脸羡慕的神情，连身后男友喊了她半天也没听见。

哈利咽一下喉咙，突然莫名感受到了撒狗粮的快感。他挠挠鼻子，抿着嘴低着头靠在德拉科身边说：“亲爱的少买点，你这是怕我不蛀牙吗？”

哈利仰头一笑，圆圆的绿眼睛弯成一汪月牙，在透明镜片后面波光粼粼。

“说得对。”德拉科笑容不变，一副恍然大悟的样子，“牙疼你就不让我亲你了。”他回头对店员说：“买一半就好。”

哈利好不容易挤出来的笑容猛然僵硬。

秀恩爱高手面前，他甘拜下风。

晚上两个人在其他校友情侣的热烈注目下吃了一顿华丽的烛光晚餐，最后再到三把扫帚酒吧里喝黄油啤酒。哈利舒了一口气，因为他突然发现，和德拉科贴着身子坐在吧台边喝酒，竟然是今天行程里最正常的一件事。

杯子里的黄油啤酒刚下去一半，就有人从背后拍了一下哈利。哈利回头，发现是自己的两位好友。此时罗恩和赫敏似乎早已忘了俩人正在冷战的事情，他们手挽着手站在一块，两双眼睛一起瞪着他：“伙计，你们到底是怎么回事？”

“我……”哈利还在犹豫该如何回答， 就被德拉科从背后打断。德拉科揽住他的肩膀，在哈利的额头上自然地落下一吻：“如你们所见。”

哈利轻轻缩了缩头，却被德拉科箍在怀里弹动不得。

“你什么时候看上这个臭白鼬？！”罗恩瞪大了眼睛，连雀斑都跟着他夸张的神情激动起来。他的好兄弟什么时候和马尔福同流合污了？

“他……”哈利皱皱眉，隐隐觉得有些不快。他沉吟片刻，身体向后靠去，靠进德拉科的怀里笑着说：“今天你们都看得到呀，我们喜欢对方很久了。”

一直跟在哈利身后的罗恩突然觉得这间昏暗的酒吧里，灯光莫名有点刺眼。他后退一大步，看看自己认识了七年的老友：“没想到你喜欢这种类型的……”

哈利自己也没想过。

不对，这有什么好想的？

“总而言之……”哈利轻咳一声，“现在我没时间管你们两个人的感情问题，你们自己沟通吧。”

“我们……”罗恩挠挠后脑勺，突然涨红了脸一把抱住身边的赫敏，“我们今天一边跟着你一边聊了很多，之前的矛盾都解开了。以前我们都在赌气，僵持在那里谁也不肯退让。但其实感情的事情，互相理解才是最重要的。”罗恩嘿嘿一笑，“所以我们和好啦，也多亏了你们两个人。”

他转头看看赫敏，忍不住在略有些害羞的女友脸上亲了一口：“刚刚是我说错话，抱歉。“他对着德拉科挥挥手，“哈利喜欢你是最重要的，你们慢慢享受二人世界吧。我们先回学校，毕竟还要回去商量毕业后一起住在哪里的事情。”

赫敏急忙瞪了罗恩一眼，可罗恩完全没有要掩饰的意思：“嘿嘿，她答应毕业后跟我住在一起了。”

宣布完这个好消息，罗恩就抱着赫敏离开了酒吧，剩下哈利和德拉科两个被反塞了一嘴狗粮的人无言以对。

哈利看见德拉科神情诡异，熟悉的马尔福式算计眼神逐渐浮现出来，他连忙大喊：“别想跟他们比秀恩爱！”他赶紧止住德拉科的念头，生怕德拉科再弄出什么大场面，“赢不了的，他们会用丰富的经验击败我们。”

霍格莫德村的秀恩爱大场面最终以一线之差输给了格兰芬多模范情侣，可两位单身狗决定再接再厉，毕竟还有德拉科那边的布雷斯和潘西两位斯莱特林豪门怨侣。

为了不穿帮，哈利在学校里也依然每天都和德拉科待在一起。久而久之，他们看起来也跟真的热恋情侣没什么不同，霍格沃茨里的大部分师生也都逐渐接受了这个惊人的设定。外加在马尔福式撒狗粮的扫射攻击下，虽然没有虐到罗恩和赫敏，但他和哈利每天的“恩爱互动”依然闪瞎了不少其他校友。眼看时机成熟，德拉科便牵着哈利，坐到布雷斯和潘西的面前。

“德拉科你来了。”潘西好像完全不在意德拉科和哈利牵在一起的手，光顾着埋首在自己面前的新娘画册里，“忘了告诉你，我们商量好了，准备在瑞典办一场婚礼，再到迪拜办一场，你们两边都要来哦！”

德拉科嘴角抽搐，转头看向布雷斯。可布雷斯也一副完全不想理会他的样子，专注地望着自己的未婚妻，脸上满是幸福。

“等你们办婚礼的时候就来找我帮忙，我现在连婚礼上的鲜花用什么品种都研究透彻了。”潘西举起手里的新娘杂志摊到哈利面前，“你听我的，一定要用鲜花，虽然贵，但加上魔法，效果一定比……”

接下来两个单身汉男人听了整整一个小时的婚礼知识，最后还是德拉科忍无可忍地拽着哈利转身就跑，才顺利逃离这个可怕的地方。

哈利晕头转向，满脑子都是“婚礼上的蛋糕一定要记得施加低温咒才能保持原样”之类的知识嗡嗡作响，深觉自己毕业后可以立刻开一家婚庆公司。

我是谁？

我在哪？

哈利突然低头看看自己和马尔福仍然牵在一起的手。

我到底在干什么？

他抬头看向一样黑着脸的德拉科，尴尬地笑笑：“我们……好像撒狗粮作战失败了。”

德拉科也是一样头晕目眩，来不及思考就狼狈地点点头。

“那我们是不是……可以开始分手步骤了？”哈利咽了咽喉咙。

德拉科一顿，手里用力握了握哈利的手掌，又忽然松开。

晚上躺在寝室的床上，哈利翻了几个身，破天荒的失眠了。

“怎么了？睡不着？”隔壁罗恩的声音从床帘后传来。哈利掀开床帘，看见罗恩跟他一样打开了自己的帘子，“我们的小男孩终于有了烦恼，以前你可是最早睡着的那个人。”罗恩笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“你也没睡？”哈利好奇地看着罗恩，“你们不是和好了吗？”

“被你翻身的声音给吵醒了，伙计。”罗恩戏谑地笑起来，靠坐在床边，“有什么恋爱的烦恼吗？说来听听？”

“没什么……”哈利看着床帘顶部，沉吟地说：“就是觉得……马尔福挺好的。”

除去故意演戏给外人看的部分，就算是两个人私下相处时，德拉科和他印象中的那个嚣张跋扈的斯莱特林，也完全不一样。虽然嘴里时不时还是会蹦出一两句气死人的冷嘲热讽，但大部分时候，德拉科竟然对他非常温柔体贴。

“……前天他还帮我补习魔药学，我毁了两锅魔药他竟然都没有一丝不耐烦，甚至连一句骂我愚蠢的话都没有说过。要是放以前，他早就开始嘲笑我了。”

哈利躺在床上，细细地回想过去这一小段日子里和德拉科相处时的画面。对于从小就没感受过别人细心照顾的哈利来说，德拉科是第一个对他如此温柔贴心的人。如今合作即将结束，说实话，哈利竟感到一丝莫名的不舍。

“靠！”罗恩突然骂了一声。

“怎么了？”哈利说到一半，不明所以地抬头看他。

“大半夜的被你吵醒，竟然是让我听那个白鼬……你男友对你有多好？”罗恩骂骂咧咧地重新摘下床帘，躺回到床上，“你们白天没秀完晚上还要把我喊起来继续秀，没天理啦！”

“秀？”哈利没听明白，他哪里秀了？他不是在跟好友分享自己的苦恼吗？

可是无论哈利如何苦恼，该停止的合作也该停下来了。

德拉科到达天文塔的时候，哈利正靠在天文塔的栏杆上眺望远方的校园。这原本是德拉科的习惯，被哈利悄悄地偷了过来。

德拉科走到哈利身后，想要环住哈利的腰。可犹豫几秒之后，德拉科又放下手，转而靠在哈利的身边。

“嗨。”哈利回头跟他打招呼，“我们是不是应该开始分手作战了？”

作战计划是两个人在学校礼堂的门外大闹一场，然后各自回去抓住好友哭诉三天三夜，直到好友们跪着求他们放过自己为止。

德拉科扶额：“我放弃了，我那来自于魔法师的第六感告诉我，不要招惹新娘。”他摇摇头，“我怕最后被拖着讲三天三夜婚纱品牌的人是我。”

哈利笑了几声，然后轻轻咬住下唇：“那我们……结束合作？”

他看着德拉科的侧脸，目光在这个人高挺的鼻梁上勾勒出一个好看的侧线条，“其实我觉得你挺能秀的，不需要我你也能秀遍全场。”

德拉科扑哧一笑：“我一个人能秀什么？秀单身狗的快乐？拆散一对是一对？”

“找一个陪你秀的人。”哈利转头看向远处的霍格沃茨，轻声说道：“你会是一个好男朋友。”

天文塔里安静下来，夏日的轻风穿过拱门，温柔地拂过哈利额前的黑发。他突然听到德拉科那浸满笑意的声音随着轻风响起——

“那你想要一个好男朋友吗？”德拉科的笑容如六月夏日一般灿烂而明朗，“带你一起秀恩爱的那种。”

哈利猛地转头，嘴唇失神的微微张开。

德拉科盯着他的双唇接着说：“难道你还想继续当一个天天被别人闪瞎双眼的单身狗吗？”

哈利虽然觉得有什么不对劲，但这话听起来十分诱人，便立刻点头答应。

秀恩爱高手德拉科·马尔福勾起嘴角一笑，干脆利落地低头吻住他觊觎已久的红唇，把撒狗粮这件事继续贯彻到自己生活的点点滴滴中。

只是撒狗粮大作战依然在半途中失败，毕竟后半段的分手计划，似乎永远都无法实现了。

——FIN——


End file.
